


Дух Припяти

by Vonyuchyy_padyk



Series: Припятские рассказы [2]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ghosts, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Stalkers subculture, Zombie Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonyuchyy_padyk/pseuds/Vonyuchyy_padyk
Summary: Вторая часть из цикла рассказиков про похождения зомби-Дятлова в Припяти и её окрестностях.
Series: Припятские рассказы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846303
Kudos: 1





	Дух Припяти

"Начавшееся в далёком две тысячи седьмом, сегодня грандиозное строительство, наконец, завершилось! НБК, он же Новый безопасный конфайнмент или просто "Арка", стал самым большим в мире наземным подвижным сооружением. Сейчас он готов укрыть собой старый саркофаг Чернобыльской атомной электростанции, который со временем пришёл в негодность. Работников Чернобыльской АЭС ждёт трудное испытание – им предстоит надвинуть "Арку". Пожелаем им удачи!"

"Арку" надвигали долго, больше четырёх дней ушли на это. В прошествии первого дня, рабочие уже понадеялись, что товарищ бывший инженер не явится на стройку. Всем было известно о том, что он вообще не любит, когда кто-то что-то меняет в его городе или станции. Прошлое "Укрытие" и без того было для него шоком. А как он был зол, когда рядом со станцией развернули масштабное строительство, как злился, когда пилили и демонтировали трубу. В общем, его присутствие могло помешать работе, да и представителям из других стран явно не стоит это видеть. Пришлось оградить стройплощадку забором и обеспечить отсутствие на ней Дятлова. Но надеялись рабочие напрасно.

На следующее утро Дятлов примчался к электростанции с рычанием и искажёнными криками. Он был очень взволнован, стучал руками по ограждению, орал и кусал металлическую сетку, сминая её зубами, привлекал к себе внимание, когда видел людей. Его старались игнорировать, но все понимали, что это для него значит. Старые сотрудники станции даже сочувствовали ему, кто-то хотел сходить и попытаться утихомирить живого мертвеца. Правда, так никто и не решился. А Анатолий продолжал кричать, пока совсем не охрип, тогда он стал мять сетку зубами и руками, но сил порвать не хватало. К концу дня он стоял на коленях перед забором, зацепившись пальцами за измятую сетку. Он не хрипел и не скулил более, а молчал. "Арка" медленно наплывала на чёрное тело "Укрытия-1".

Утром следующего дня Дятлов оставался на прежнем месте, сидел, поджав под себя ноги, не моргая смотрел на блестящую на солнце белую поверхность. Рабочие подходили к нему с той стороны забора, разглядывали, фотографировали для архива, а он и бровью не пошевелил. Выходить за забор было запрещено, хоть угрозы Анатолий явно не представлял. Когда "Арка" была полностью надвинута, работы не прекратились, Дятлов не уходил. Мужчина оставался на территории ЧАЭС ещё день, к нему наконец-то осмелились подойти люди. С ним пытались поговорить, но он молчал, в руки не давался, только перед уходом сказал: " **Она мертва... Теперь... Мертва... И мы мертвы... Мертвы...** ". С тех пор его редко видели на станции, ещё пару раз по старой памяти мертвец заглянул на четвёртый блок, но потом ходить перестал. Ему нужно было время, чтобы справиться с этой личной трагедией.

***

После надвижки НБК на станции всё изменилось, в большей степени для её незримых обитателей. Живым работать стало спокойнее, но с тем же скучнее: никаких криков, хрипов, шёпота, шаркающих по коридорам зомби и постоянного азартного напряжения. А мёртвым, потерявшим смысл и связь со станцией, пришлось уйти туда, откуда они когда-то пришли – в Припять.

В Припяти заправлял Дятлов, новым лицам он, конечно, был рад, но с духами не поболтаешь. Они тоже разбрелись по своим прошлым квартирам и, в отличие от Анатолия, на их состояние не обращали внимания. Первым, кого бывший инженер встретил на улице, был пожарный, видимо, прежде живший у стен саркофага. Бледный, с чёрными кругами под глазами молодой парень, паря над землёй, остановился перед ним, Дятлов тоже, стояли они недолго, молча решив, что каждый займётся своим делом. Так и разошлись. Пару дней после этого бесплотные духи всё ещё медленно ходили по улицам города в поисках нужного дома. Дятлов тут и там видел печальные еле заметные силуэты в окнах, грустная картина. Случилось и так, что незадачливого сталкера дух застал прямо в квартире. Теперь квартира была возвращена хозяину.

Массовая, так сказать, миграция призраков не прошла незамеченной. В сталкерском сообществе эта тема была главной на протяжении нескольких месяцев, чуть ли не года. Каждый старался сделать хорошее фото, но не у всех получалось, ведь духи мало того, что полупрозрачные, так ещё и злой от утраты станции Дятлов скитается по улицам и норовит цапнуть неосторожных визитёров. В общем, тот ещё квест. Обычным делом стали видео людей, посещавших квартиры бывших работников станции и находивших там самих владельцев. Призраки стали ещё одной визитной карточкой Припяти, наравне с зомби Анатолием.

***

В Припяти наступила зима, улицы и деревья покрылись пушистым чистым снегом. Маленькие птички в поисках еды рылись клювами в свежих следах автомобиля припятской охраны. Дятлов косолапо брёл под тяжёлыми снежными ветками, пугая этих птичек. Внезапно на его голову свалился небольшой ком снега с одной из веток, заставив на месте подпрыгнуть и, озираясь по сторонам, недовольно зарычать. Совсем недалеко послышался тихий смех, знакомый смех, такой невинный и приятный он чарующим эхом раздавался на пустой улице. Анатолий вертел головой, искал, но не находил того, кто мог бы издавать этот смех. Он пошёл дальше более бодрым шагом, серьёзно намереваясь отыскать смеявшегося. Задевая каждый снежный куст, весь облепленный снегом Дятлов дошёл до перекрёстка, оглянулся – никого.

Выйдя на большую площадь, так и не найдя виновника, бывший инженер завыл от отчаяния. И тут волшебным образом в его затылок прилетел снежок. Зомби резко повернулся назад, посмотрел в другую сторону, и опять никого. Но мужчина явно ощущал кого-то рядом, как когда он был на станции и чувствовал Ходемчука (бедный дух, наверное, так и остался навек привязанным к самому сердцу атомной электростанции). Никаких духов, тем не менее, видно не было, но Дятлову нравилось ощущать то, что он ощущал сейчас, будто он не один.

Внезапное нечто, будто сильный поток тёплого ветра, толчком в грудь повалило его на заснеженный асфальт. Анатолий издал громкий хрип, отдалённо напоминающий смех, давно не приходилось ему чувствовать себя так беззаботно и легко. Кто-то посмеялся вместе с ним. Толя поднял руки к небу и поводил ими туда-сюда в воздухе, наблюдая, как яркое солнце светит сквозь пальцы. Он зажмурился, как это прекрасно, а новый снежок зарядил ему прямо в глаз. Анатолий Степанович поднялся, с радостным бормотанием, и стал зигзагами топать по заснеженной площади в поисках источника смеха и снежков. Почему Дятлов перестал радоваться таким простым вещам? Теперь Припять играет для него новыми красками.

Домой возвращался насквозь сырой, а сзади за ним тянулась дорожка еле заметных следов, будто кто-то парил над снегом, лишь немного касаясь его носками ботинок.

***

В конце марта дороги в городе покрылись льдом и лужами, Дятлов, скрипя зубами, пытался удержать равновесие на этом "катке", с потерей нормальной координации это было сложно. За таким чудом наблюдали некоторые сталкеры, снимая инженера на камеру, за эдакую дерзость они должны были получить от него нагоняй, но догнать их он, естественно, не мог. А вообще, Дятлов стал намного спокойнее с некоторых пор, по крайней мере, он не кидается на каждого встречного и поперечного, если тот по неосторожности приблизится к его дому. Он просто гуляет и созерцает окружающий мир так, как только человек может.

Капля талого снега попала на нос Анатолия Степановича, мертвец заворчал и тряхнул головой. Парни с камерой осторожно следовали за ним, наблюдая каждый шаг, но Дятлов уже привык настолько, что обращать внимание нужным не считал. У него своя цель была – найти того, кто смеётся у него над ухом, да ещё так прекрасно, что самому хочется смеяться. На площади, в том же самом месте, где он впервые его услышал, чёрт дёрнул Дятлова пройтись по бывшей клумбе. Там его ждал очень неожиданный сюрприз – маленький красный бутон розы на тонком стебле, совсем ещё слабый и покрытый небольшими кристалликами инея он виднелся под снегом. Бывший инженер остановился, опустился рядом на колени, окружив цветок своими ногами.

Следившие за ним сталкеры удивились. Они обошли его кругом и увидали маленький цветок, такую трогательную картину нельзя было не запечатлеть. Фото вышло красивым: Дятлов, склонившийся над молодой розой. Правда, из-за фотографии пришлось пробежать очередной марафон по льду, спасаясь от бывшего инженера.

***

Роз в Припяти становилось день ото дня больше, город прямо таки расцветал; цветы были дикими и колючими, под стать их охраннику. Неожиданное возвращение роз, так любимых директором ЧАЭС, активно обсуждалось в сталкерском сообществе, кто-то даже приписывал эту заслугу Дятлову, мало ли что, потеплело в его мёртвом сердце и на тебе. Дятлов же теперь с удовольствием лазал и по розовым кустам, оставаясь исколотым шипами, но довольным. Работники станции и местные жители хотели заняться уходом за вновь появившимися "клумбами", хаотично образовавшимися по территории Припяти, и, к всеобщему удивлению, им было позволено. Степанович всё ещё наблюдал за ними и не подходил во время работы, но, когда люди уходили, он проверял, всё ли сделано хорошо.

Так прошла весна, а потом наступило лето. Летом Дятлов допоздна пропадал на улице, ходил на станцию, любил посидеть рядом с "Аркой", посмотреть, как она блестит – привык к новому облику АЭС. Везде за ним следовал смех, тихий и приятный, невидимый друг успокаивал его. Иногда он чувствовал его присутствие, как будто что-то тёплое касается плеч, спины или щёк. Теперь он не был так одинок, и смотреть на закат с крыши какого-нибудь дома (на которую Анатолий с таким трудом забирался) было приятно.

Если бы Дятлов мог хорошо говорить, он бы описал силуэт, порой различимый в последних лучах солнца: невесомые завитушки кудрей, как облако, неизменная нежная улыбка, чуть согнутые в коленях ноги, по-призрачному поднятые над землёй.

Дух Припяти везде сопровождал его.


End file.
